Celebration
by Queaky
Summary: A party is held in honor of the efforts of the Hero of Time... everyone gathers together to celebrate. A sweet little fic.


_Thanks to everyone who reads this, really **thank you**. I've been waaay busy and haven't had time to post anything that I've written nor had time to go through and give a really good look at my grammer. (So please let me know!)_

_I hope you enjoy this. Its set after Majora's Mask and everyone is, well, celebrating the downfall of, you guessed it, Ganondork (jk)._

_Enjoy._

_I don't own any of these characters... and I'm sure everyone feels my pain for that. :P_

* * *

The sound of a strumming guitar filled the quiet air and as it rose in cresecendo so did the magical quality of the night. Lightening Bugs glowed and twinkled like stars against the misty fog of Hyrule's Lake Hylia. Luminescent lights danced along the waves as they crashed against the shore continously like a metronome. A long and rich whiny sounded with joy as the faithful steed of The Hero of Time raced after the fairies playing with the waves. The song playing from the acoustic instrument rose above the clattering displays of happiness as the main backdrop of the merry scene.

The Fish People, Zoras, lept from the water and twirled around each other, weaving the streams of water behind them like a silk tapestry. Gorons sat on the edge, respectfully, away from the dangerous waters and tapped on their drums to the tune of the playing guitar.

A soft soprano rose up from the small figure of Malon of the Lon Lon Ranch. She sang with such beauty that some of the Zoras stopped and looked to the skies for an Angel but, when none was found, they slipped back into their liquid daughter of Talon pressed her hands to her heart and lifted her voice to the Heavens, wanting her long lost mother to hear.

The Princess of the Zora's slithered onto the sandy beach and laid her light blue head on her hands and closed her eyes, dreaming of love. She smiled and struggled with the urge to join in with the song. The yearning proved to powerful as the Princess felt her own alto voice harmonize with Malon's. The girls stood together, hand in hand, singing of peace, love, and forever.

_"A long time ago_

_someone sang a song about_

_living in a world_

_where there are no wars,_

_no hate,_

_just harmony and love."_

Darunia twirled, once more, to the tune of the song and grinned a fool's grin as he danced. The two Korkiri at his side kept their time with his as they all continued the routine they had created. A blazing fire twisted and licked at the other dancers as they spun around the pit. The largest of them all, Big Goron, made merry with his tiny friends. Saria watched, delighted, at the scene before her and blushed when Mido bowed and asked for a dance. She accepted.

A lithe figure fell in line with her Sisters and they joined in with the crowd. Naburoo, The Sage of Spirit, swung her sword around her head like her fellow Gerudo. They were performing an ancient Sword Dance ritual that their race had perfected long ago. Impa, another Sage, watched with deep intrigue and remained their audience until provoked to learn the steps. Impa was a bit nervous at first but her Will keep her going and soon she had the dance learned.

The eldest of the many Peoples there was Rauru and he remained quite during the festivites, content to watch the guitarist play. The white beard that adorned the man's face blew in the caressing wind as it shifted through the mingling crowd...a smile creased his lips as he scoured over the celebration, keeping watch.

Saria twirled underneath Mido's arm and was thrown onto Darunia's shoulder as he cut in with a humorous grin at the scowling Mido. Naburoo burst out laughing at Impa's stumble and fell over herself which sent them both into fits. Ruto and Malon was joined by LuLu whom had traveled with her fellow band mates. Deku Scrubs swayed with each other and sounded similar to Maracas. The Fairies paraded with Navi in the lead, followed closely by Tatl and Tael, they shimmered along with the bright Lightening Bugs and lit up the night as the Moon leaned in to listen to the merriment.

King Zora appeared from the Lake's depths and nearly rolled next to a resting Big Goron... He looked up at the rock-like creature and smiled. They exchanged greetings and clapped as Naburoo, Impa, Darunia, Saria, Ruto, and even Rauru swung each other in a circle... the sight was filled with joy and wonder.

Food soon was laid out for all to enjoy and drink was plenty as well. The Korkri brought exotic fruits and jucies from their People, The Zoras supplied fish based dishes and sweet water. Naburoo's Tribe revealed rich and delicate alcohols that many Kings have killed for while Impa laid out many treats of chocolate and cakes that the Sheikah had made during celebrations. Hyrulians and Terminians also brought their own recipes from their familes... the food wafted through the air and the travelers that wandered close were greeted with tremendous welcome as the crowd sat down to eat. Epona joined soon when a basket of apples was produced from the Fairies and the mare was joined by other steeds of folk present.

When bellies were full and conversation and adventures exchanged did anyone notice someone was missing. The Sages asked through a seris of whispering chains if a very important someone had been seen... when no evidence had been found that she was there... did the crowd grow quiet as Rauru stood.

"I am sorry to interupt you, my friends. But, we appear to be missing... a Guest of Honor."

The audience rumbled with questions and The Sage of Light's steady hand silenced them. "Please, does anyone know of Princess Zelda's whereabouts?" The crowd grew loud as people stood and searched with their eyes... close friends of The Hero's stood and demanded a Search Party be established as they knew of how much the young man had cared about her.

Saria stood and sighed then suddenly screamed as loud as her body would permit her. "QUIET!!!!"

"Yay! Whoo!"Impa and Naburoo stood and applauded the child and recieved a glare from Darunia as he noticed they were highly intoxicated.

He spoke up, his deep baritone engulfing Saria's quiet voice. "We will send out a single scout... would anyone like to volunteer, by raised hands ONLY."

Hundreds of hands flew straight into the air... silence reigned as The Sages looked for their Scout... even their murmurs stopped when a single voice rose above their own.

"I will go."

All heads turned at the exact same moment and mouths dropped open. There stood against the backdrop of the Moon was the reason they all had gathered.

The Hero of Time.

Applause roared and screams of hundreds collided as a whole. Link's lips curved in the slightest form of a smile and he nodded. "Thank you... Now, sit, eat, while I go and search for my friend." His voice had grown much deeper since anyone had last seen him. His small and slightly chubby body had grown strong and slim. Dark blue eyes were scarred with displays of battle but retained the kindness that had always been present... They watched him walk straight into the darkness of the night and remained restless as his footsteps fell silent.

Then they followed him.

Link heard the crunch of the crisp and healthy grass under his feet and felt his heartbeat slow as the soft sound of a harp met his tentive ears. He watched the swaying of a lithe figure as pale fingers glided, soflty, across the strings. The song played was one known to him as he had often hid beneath the Princess' balcony to hear her sing it. Her voice was a beautiful soprano/alto and although Malon's was more trained and happy, Zelda's was haunting.

_"What's tommorrow without you?_

_Is this our last good-bye?_

_What's tommorrow without you...?_

_He silently replied..."_

Link knew the next lyric and although he never sang, his voice was captivating and soul shattering. He began to sing... the crowd that had followed him listened, stunned, as they hid out of their view.

_"I will always be with you_

_I'm the anchor of your sorrow_

_and there's no end _

_to what I'll do_

_'Cause I love you._

_I love you to death."_

Golden rays flew through the air as a shocked angel's face turned and met Link's gaze. In moments the pale woman was in his arms and beating him with her slender fists. The blows stung but he ignored them.

"You bastard!" Zelda's voice was filled with dark anger as she pounded his hard chest, again. "You said you would come back!"

Link caught one hand and kissed it. "Aye, Milady, and I have." His accent had always been rich but had grown more so with age. Her other free hand smacked him across the face.

"I waited nine years for you!!"

The Hero of Time stole that hand as well and kissed the burning palm. "And I am deeply sorry for that..."

Zelda bit her lip and demanded that her tears not spill over the brim of her hidden violet eyes. "Damn you, Link."

"Then damned I would be."

"Damn you to Hell."

Link remained calm as Zelda's anger boiled to its breaking point. "I'd fight my way back out and to Heaven."

"Impossible."

Link smiled and leaned forward as the Princess glared, fuming. "I have done the impossible and I shall do it, again."

"Let me go." She growled, kicking at his legs.

"If I did that then... I would be limiting myself to the possible, Zelda."

"Let me go, Link!"

He edged closer. "Ask me what I'm going to do and I shall."

"Bastard!!" Zelda lunged forward, toppling them over, Link rolled over ontop of her and pinned her arms down beside her golden head. "LET ME GO!" She struggled and shook until she tired herself... she glared. "What are you going to do?"

"The impossible." She glared at his answer and began to struggled, once more. He smiled, fully, as she fought his strong grip. "I'm going to _make_ you love me." He leaned down and captured Zelda's delicate. pink mouth in his and let her hands go as he did.

She beat his back and pulled his hair but Link kept the lip-lock and although she fought him she never stopped kissing him back. Link placed both of his hands on either side of her face and smiled in the kiss as she finally succumbed. They pulled away after several heated moments... Zelda glaring.

"I hate you."

"Then I shall work harder." Link pulled her up and lifted her into the air as he did so, catching her in his strong arms. "I love you, Zelda, and I know it took me longer than I expected to find what I was looking for... but, I have come back as I promised."

Zelda ran her fingers through Link's ragged blonde hair, a thoughtful expression on her face. She sighed and wrapped her pale arms around his neck. "I missed you." They held the other for a while after that.

"We need to go tell the others that you're safe." Zelda agreed and smiled as Link took her hand, leading her back toward the crowd, whom were running back to the bonfire as quick as they could...Impa and Naburoo giggling the whole way.

"Hey, Nabbie, we're ninjas!" Impa giggled as Darunia grabbed both and bolted.

Zelda stopped Link before they entered the fire's light and grabbed the collar of his tunic. "Let's just say that 'making' me love you wasn't that impossible because I'll probaly go to Hell with you for this." She pulled him down and met his lips, giggling as Mido started 'oooo'ing them with the rest of everyone joining in. The whole party laughed and conversed until the guitarist began to play once more... the whole place joining into the makeshift band.

Singers, harpists, drummers, dancers, and Orcania players played with the soft metronome of the waves as they crashed against the soft sandy shoreline. Lightening Bugs danced in its fog, the Zoras danced in the waters, and the Faries paraded above the players' heads.

Link looked toward Zelda and caught her gaze as Malon, Ruto, and LuLu brought the crecendo to a climax. He pulled his Orcania from his lips and Zelda toward him.

"See you in Hell." Then he doomed them by sliding his mother's ring onto Zelda's ring finger.

* * *

_The lyrics presented are from my favorite prog bands, all copyrights go to them._


End file.
